Letters and a Lover
by Xblue-seasX2000
Summary: What happens when Mr. West falls for a cold-hearted-gold-digging-Jade-hating-woman? ... Lots. Also when Tori is getting suspicious letters from a mystery man, things begin to get even weirder. But also something else might happen. Jade needs help, Tori needs help, and when they find out what's happening with each other, they both support each other as much as they can.
1. The Play

_-Flashback-_

_Four years ago_

_With Jade's dad, Mr. West, so busy in his office all day every day, Jade never gets to see her dad. That doesn't really bother her much, though because Mr. West and his daughter never seem to get along too well. They barley ever talk, but when they do, it's not much of a conversation. It started a long time ago when Jade's mother, Mrs. West, was in the picture. Jade liked all the dark things, scissors, combat boots, black, and a lot more. Jade wanted to start dressing up in all black and get piercings, but her parents wouldn't let her. She did it anyways, not caring about what they think and what they want. When Jade got home that day her mother and father noticed the piercings and black clothes. They got furious. They yelled at her, and she yelled back saying it was her life and she can do whatever she wants. Jade walked fast up the stairs; with her mother following her close behind. Mrs. West started screaming, saying to stop because she wasn't done talking, asking why she got them and saying she wants her to take them off. There were boxes all around the house because they just moved there. There were also some sharp things and glass in some open boxes. Mrs. West stopped at the top of the staircase, grabbing her daughter's arm, Jade quickly turned around yanking her arm away, causing Mrs. West to lose her balance and fall backwards down the stairs. She fell backwards hitting her head and other parts of her body hard. When she first hit the stairs, Jade heard a snap coming from her neck, and that frightened her. Mrs. West landed on some house ordainment that was about a foot tall, glass, and really sharp, with points coming out from the top. It was a beautiful piece of structure, until blood covered it. Jade watched intently at the scene, seeing a few blades of glass come up right through her mother's stomach and chest like a samurai sword. Jade felt scared and she wanted to look away, but she couldn't. She was just standing there at the top of the staircase not knowing what to do. Then her father walked into the room, mesmerized by what he saw. He was blaming the death of his wife on Jade, his daughter, when she really didn't mean for that to happen._

_-End of Flashback-_

Jade's lying on her couch covering her face with a couch pillow, with her hands above her, and her right knee up. She was thinking about her mother, but decided to change the subject.

_I can't believe I have to work on a project with stupid Vega. Uhg, this is pure torture. She's just so freaking annoying with her always-happy-positive-attitude. _

_Her smile, her laugh, her chocolaty brown eyes, her voice, and the way she walks. Also when she gets angry it's the cutest thing ever. Wait did I just say… no. I just got confused for a second. What I meant to say was, her smile, her laugh, her happiness, it's all so fucking annoying._

_She's gonna be over soon. I said she should come over about an hour or so after school which is… well, sometime soon I guess._

Jade was lying on her couch for about another five minute, still thinking.

*Ring*

The doorbell rang, cutting Jade form her thoughts.

"Jade, can you please get that? I'm busy." Mr. West asked his daughter from the kitchen.

Jade gets up and walks over to the door and opens it to reveal Tori.

"Hey Jadey, we have a project to get working on. May I come in?" Tori said with a big smile on her face.

"Uhg, _don't_ call me Jadey," Jade said pointing at Tori with her finger and an annoyed look on her face. "And yes come in so we can get this project over with." Jade said rolling her eyes at the nickname Tori gave her.

"Alright well I'll leave you two to work on your project." Mr. West said taking a sip from his coffee. Jade just noticed that he has coffee.

"Yeah whatever… Well, we'll start in a minute I have something important to do first." She said getting up from the couch.

"What?" Tori asked scrunching her face.

"I _need _to make coffee." She said spinning around to give Tori a smirk and an eyebrow raise, then turning back around to the coffee making machine.

After the coffee was done being made, Jade sat back down on the couch next to Tori with the hot cup of black liquid sitting in her hands.

"So, _now _can we start?" Tori asked watching her enemy take a long sip from her cup with a bored expression on her face. When she was done she stared at Tori for a second then said,

"Yes." Jade then put her cup down on the table in front of them while Tori took out her laptop from her bag and opened it.

"So..." Tori said holding out the O.

"What?"

"Well, do you have any ideas for our project?"

"No."

"Okay, well… how about… our play can be about how these two couples-"Jade then cut Tori off from saying the rest of her idea for their play to hand in to Sikowitz.

"No! We have to act this out in front of the class and I am _not _being your lovey dovey husband or wife!" Jade then sat back in the couch with her arms crossed.

"Okay, sorry I didn't know we had to act it out in front of the class."

"Whatever. Alright how about this," She sat up with a little smile on her face and then finished her sentence.

"There's this girl and she gets bullied every day at school by this really mean chick-"Jade was then cut off from Tori mumbling something.

"Sounds like someone I know…"

Jade just gave a look and continued.

"So,_ anyways… _There's a mean girl and she's always picking on this girl in school, then in the end the girl wishes upon a shooting star something like 'I just want to fit in, have friends and not be constantly bullied, why does she hate me?' So then like… in the morning when she wakes up she's nervous again about going to school and when she gets there she's like… terrified and blah, blah, blah. Then something happens between them and their… I don't know we'll have to figure that part out, we still have four days this week to finish it before we hand it in Friday."

"I like it. I'm guessing you're going to be the bully, you fit that roll perfectly." Tori said smirking at Jade.

"Yes, and I am going to be the one killing you!"

"How about they end up as friends? Or they just… do something… anything besides my character dying please!"

"Hmm… I don't know, depends. I guess they could possibly… not hate each other in the end."

"Great!" Tori said with a smile as she feels good that she finally got her way with Jade.

…...

It was Tuesday morning and Sikowitz was nowhere to be found. Class had begun eleven minutes ago according to the clock.

"Where's Sikowitz?" Tori asked looking at some of her friends.

"I'm right here!" Mr. Sikowitz said from the stage with his hands up motioning towards himself.

"Where did you come f-"Cat asked confusedly, but was then cut off by the teacher.

"Doesn't matter! What matters are your projects. How are they coming along? Hands?

Beck then raised his hand and Sikowitz picked him since no one else wanted to share.

"Beck Oliver, you may now share what you and Andre accomplished." He said taking a sip from his coconut.

"Okay well, me and Andre we're almost done and our play is about well, there's a zombie apocalypse happening in the world and it's about how these two boys find a hole in the ground and they were led there by a map and it has a ladder going all the way to the bottom and the two boys venture down into the long mysterious tunnel cave thing and they find a golden stone that makes the apocalypse stop." Beck said leaning back in his chair.

"I think it's legit." Andre added.

"Nice… okay Jade and Tori." Sikowitz said now turning towards the girls.

"We didn't raise our hands." Jade stated.

"I know, but I want you two to share because it bugs you Jade." Sikowitz said with a grin.

Jade took a deep breath staring at her teacher, then turned to Tori and said,

"Tori, how about you tell Sikowitz about our project." Jade said smiling widely at the brunette and doing the 'eyebrow raise' up and down once, which made her uncomfortable.

"Sure. Um… well okay..."

When Tori finished explaining what their play was about the teacher moved on to everybody else in the class and liked all the good ideas each pair came up with.

The bell rang indicating class was over and it was time for lunch.

"Jade, Tori stay back." Sikowitz said.

The girls groaned and sat back down in their usual seats they sit in every day.

"What?" Jade barked sitting with her arms and legs crossed.

"It's about your play."

"What about it?"

"Some other couple in this class is doing what you're doing, Eli and his partner. You two need to figure out another plot for your play. It needs to be different. Everybody's play has to be different, that is why I have you guys tell me what your play is about in class sometimes." Sikowitz said, now drinking from two coconuts with one big swirly straw.

Jade responded quickly, "Why do we have to change? Why can't Eli and his partner do something different?"

"Because Jade," Sikowitz said now getting in Jade's face, nose to nose saying, "Eli and his partner thought of it first." Sikowitz now got away from the gothic teen's face, skipping onto the stage.

"And anyways… I have a part I want you two… to have in your play. I don't care when it comes up I just want you guys to have it somewhere in your play… And the rest you two can make up." Sikowitz said taking a sip in between.

"So let me guess, you want me and Vega to have some romantic part in the play?" Jade asked now getting furious; wanting only to get away from the girl she says who she hates.

"No, but that is a better idea. So be romantic, be whatever. But Jade, this time I want you to be the guy and Tori, the girl. Have fun!" Sikowitz said now getting up and walking towards the door.

"But wait!" Jade yelled towards her teacher who just slammed the door running away, knowing if he were to stay in the room any longer he might get mauled by Jade who seems to be very furious at the moment.

Jade just shot Tori a very angry look, pursing her lips.

"Okay Jade no need to be angry with me it was Sikowitz who said we had to be romantic in a part of our play." She said now becoming very uneasy.

"I know… I'm not mad at you." Jade now got out of her chair and walked over to the Latina.

She then put her left knee up on Tori's chair pressed up against her leg and left hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"I'll be over tonight to work on the play… girlfriend." And she got off her and walked to the door with an elegant strut, looked back at the Latina who was frozen in place with her mouth agape and with that, she left.

…

Tori heard a knock on the door and opened it to see a smirking Jade West standing there.

"Move Vega and let me in."

"Oh right, sorry, come in." Tori said moving out of the doorway.

Jade came in and got comfortable on the couch.

"So ready? I got nothing, now it's your turn to make something up for our play. Go"

"Oh, okay… um… How about this. There's this war right? And our characters are on different sides. You find me harmed somewhere and I get scared and stuff thinking you're gonna hurt me and that's your job, if you find the enemy and capture them, you kill them or whatever. And so, you say you can't harm me because your character finds me… well fell in love with me and besides killing me, you kiss me." Tori said still having a lot on her mind with millions of different ideas for their play.

"Hm… I like it Vega, not bad."

Tori was both excited and surprised by Jade's reaction.

As the girls starting typing out their play an idea hit Jade.

"Ooo… I have something else we can add to this to make it better."

"What?" Tori said feeling a little nervous about what she has to say.

"At the end after our kiss, we get caught by both sides of the war and they separate us going with the enemy, also killing us." Jade finished.

"You can't do anything unless there's death involved can you?" Tori said shaking her head.

"Yeah I guess, ha. Whatever, but do you like it?"

"Yes I love it." Tori answered.

"So my character's name is Mason and yours is Alex... Okay." Jade said looking down at what they have written so far.

When the girls were finished they decided they should act it out. The closer they got towards the end, the more nervous each girl became, but they didn't show it.

"No, d-don't hurt me, please." Alex pleaded.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Mason said cupping the injured woman's face in his hands.

Alex flinched, moving back a little.

"No," Mason whispered softly. "I am not going to hurt you, I wanna help you."

He moved the woman into his arms and held her tight, using a tourniquet to cover the gash she had near her thigh. Mason's head snapped towards the entrance which was also the exit when he heard footsteps getting louder. He then turned back to the badly injured woman in his arms.

"I need to get you outta here, fast." He said as they stood up and he helped her.

"Why? Why are you helping me? I'm the enemy, you're supposed to torture me or kill me but instead you help. Why?

"Because… I don't know, you. I just find you… It doesn't matter right now, what matters is-"He was then cut off by a voice.

"Well, I thought the rules were simple, when you find the enemy, you kill him. Take them away soldiers. I want you to kill them off, first the man."

The soldiers took each person in their hands and pulled them away from each other.

"Use the head slicer on him, then the girl!" The man ordered.

"Wait!" The soldiers then let go of the man who then wrapped his arms around the woman and kissed her deeply. He was surprised she kissed back, but most diffidently happy.

Tori felt something rise in her body; it was a weird feeling that went all throughout her. Her body temperature began to upsurge, Tori was sweating and she could feel it. She didn't know what it was that caused that to happen, but the butterfly feeling made her feel good. Before she knew it she let out a moan, and that was when Jade let her go. Tori was diffidently nervous and scared, also confused on why she did what she did and why she was so hot. She was thinking that maybe she was just so much in character at the moment and that's why that happened. Well she is a great actress.

The girls were done with their short play and they both heard the audience clap very loudly, intending that they liked it. Jade took the Latina's hand in hers and looked at her smiling and Tori returned the smile. They both then turned their attention back to the audience and took a bow.

(The scene had switched as you can see. I'm pretty sure you got confused)

The end of the day came quick. The halls were pretty empty, but there were still a couple of students here and there.

Tori went to her locker to gather her things and when she was done, she swung her bag over her shoulder and started out the front doors of the school. But before she could reach the first step, she was blinded by some rag or bandanna covering her eyes and a hand with a rough glove covered her mouth to muffle the screams she flew out to try and get someone's attention, but no one heard and before she knew it, she was thrown face down on the floor of the janitor's closet.

* * *

This was a pretty short chapter and not my best, but I wrote most of this in like... 3:00 in the morning or something and I was pretty tired. I thought I should leave you at a cliffhanger. :) I wonder who that person was who blinded Victoria and threw her in the janitors closet. Hm?


	2. Katharine Strikes

When Tori awoke she found a bottle next to her that read, "Chloroform... gas. "She knew what that was and she didn't like it one bit. She hated whoever was doing this to her. She wants to know sooner rather than later about what's going on. She needs to get to the end of this.

Tori spotted an envelope sitting beside her. She picked it up and examined it. It was a shiny golden color. Also on the bottom left side in the corner it said in small letters, "Gold, O," and that was it. She wondered what that meant. She thought 'gold' because the envelope was golden and that was partially right, but what about the 'O'? What does the O mean? What does it stand for?

She thought hard, but only took a minute to do that, and then she gave up and decided to see what's in store for her inside it. She opened the envelope slowly, thinking that there's something bad inside that's going to explode, or insects are going to crawl out, or she's going to get sucked into another universe… crazy thoughts she's having now, but she scared about who this man is who is doing this to her, I bet you'd be scared too.

When she got it open she read this,

Hello, I bet you are wondering about all of this. Am I right? Yes I am. Anyways, I am not going to tell you my name, but I am sorry about knocking you out with the gas bottle bomb. You were just struggling so much I thought it would be best for me to just knock you out and leave this note. I will be leaving many other notes for you, but do not worry because I will not knock you out this time, or hit you, or anything that will cause harm to you because I do not want to hurt you, and especially do not want to kill you. By the way, I am going to make this easier for you by making a riddle, or something else. Follow what I say and try to find out the riddle or just little rhymes means. Anyways try to find out what I am saying and it will lead you.

The Golden O is number one,

It will lead you to a run.

There is more you will see,

Behind something is a key.

It is obvious where to go,

Remember you have to stay low.

She thought hard and long until she looked at her phone and realized it was Saturday. She slept all night because of that stupid gas bomber. Tori thought she'd be locked in the school the rest of the weekend, but she wasn't.

Tori opened the door and ran down the hall with her bag flailing by her side.

She opened the front doors, to her surprise, and ran out and down the street. It took about a twenty minute walk for her to get back to her house. And if she had a car with Trina in it to drive her, it would take about ten minutes to get home. But she remembered Trina had some place to go so she probably doesn't have her phone on her right now.

Tori then got in front of her house and saw two police men and a police car. She started to walk up her driveway to her front door to ask what was going on.

"Oh Tori sweetie your father, sister, friends and I are all worried! You didn't come home last night and we thought something bad happened to you! I couldn't bare that. My heart would break." Tori's mom said in a bone crushing hug.

"Well you're… crushing… me…" Then her mother let go and kissed her on the cheek. And Tori took a deep breath.

"Okay mom I'm fine, nothing happened, I just fell asleep at a friend's house. I was... working on a project and I fell asleep on the couch with my partner. Sorry mom didn't mean to scare you."

"Not a boy is it?" Mrs. Vega teased.

"No mom not a boy, don't worry." She smiled.

The cops talked to Mrs. Vega and Mr. Vega for a minute and wrote something down, then went to their police car and left.

The three of them walked inside to find Beck, Andre, Robbie, Cat, and Jade sitting on the couches.

Jade suddenly got up and hugged Tori very tightly. And she went on rambling questions, obviously worried.

"Calm down… calm down, Jade. I'm fine, and since when did you start caring about me?" Tori asked which her smile grew wider and she was biting her lip easily which Jade watched.

Jade was watching Tori easily bite down on her bottom lip which made her hot. She then snapped out of it and cleared her throat and decided not to answer, so she gave a shy shrug.

Tori decided not to push it with Jade to try and make her talk and stuff, so she just dropped it and was happy she hugged her.

"Uh hey guys. You all came. I'm fine."

"That's good because I would never want anything bad to happen to you Tori. We all love you." Beck told Tori which made her smile grow bigger.

"Yeah well I'm getting tired think you guys should go now." Tori said tiredly.

Cat gasps very unrealistic like. "You're kicking us out already?"

"Yep! Go."

The gang left and Tori went upstairs to take a shower then go to bed.

When morning arrived, Tori got up quickly and went to her draw beside her bed. When she opened it up she found the letter by Mystery Man, that's what she called him, at least that was his name to her.

She reread the letter, got dressed, and decided she would go on a "mission" to find out what he was talking about, even though it could be dangerous. She thought she would be fine though.

Tori walked downstairs and stuffed the letter in her back pocket; deciding that today she won't carry her purse around because it was a little heavy for her.

When Tori reached the door and opened it, she saw someone standing there, crying. It was Jade.

Flashback

"Jade did you hear, I won the lottery last week. I was just out, I didn't really think of calling you sorry." Mr. West said in a happy voice, which died down to a lazy one, not actually caring about calling his daughter.

"Yeah whatever I bet you won nothing, you just wanted to- who's this chick sitting on the couch and drinking your whisky?" Jade said curiously.

"This is my girlfriend, Katharine." He said motioning towards her.

"I didn't know you had… a child." Katharine said in a disgusted tone, also looking at Jade up than down and back up.

"I am not a child. I'm almost an adult." Jade stated.

"Well I have to run to the corner store, do you mind watching Jade?"

"Not at all." Katharine said smiling and taking a sip from her cup in a creepy way.

"Oh, and darling can you buy me something expensive." She said, but not really as a question.

"Sure sweetie, anything for you." Right then, Mr. West left… left Katharine and Jade alone.

"I know what you're doing." Jade said finally catching on to Katharine.

"What? What is it that you know I'm doing?" She smirked.

"You're just using my dad's money to buy whatever you want! You don't really love him!" Jade said now getting angry.

"And since when do you care?"

"Well he's my dad and I don't want him to get hurt." Jade said even though it was hard for her to admit it.

"Well your father told me some interesting stories about how you and he used to fight a lot, and how you killed your own mother when you were only thirteen years old."

"W-what… I did not kill my mom! My, I can't believe this." She said gritting her teeth. "My dad still blames it on me." Jade said, now on the verge of tears. "It was NOT my fault. I didn't mean for it to happen." Jade pointed out.

"Well… is daddy's little girl gonna cry now?" Katharine said making fake sob sounds, and wiping her eyes as if she had tears.

"You're evil! I want you to confess to my dad or I'll tell him what's going on!" Jade announced.

"No I don't think so. I will oof!" Katharine was just cut off from Jade shoving her onto the ground.

Katharine then looked up at Jade with evil in her eyes. The burning flames in her eyes had grown, and she was miles past angry. Jade got nervous, probably regretting pushing her.

"You little weasel!" Katharine then jumped up and pushed Jade. Jade hit the corner of the table with her back and she let out a loud whine.

Katharine then picked Jade up, swung her fist back, and it went plummeting into Jade's stomach hard, causing her breathing to go all wrong.

Then Katharine heard the sound of a car door and quickly dropped Jade on one side of the couch.

Mr. West walked through the door with a couple bags in his hands and brought them to the kitchen to set them down on the counter.

"Hey Kathy." Mr. West gave his girlfriend a quick, but sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! I don't like your daughter's tone. She wasn't very nice to me when you were gone, and accusing me of such things!"

"Well, what did Jade accuse you of?"

"She-" She was then cut off by Jade.

"She doesn't really love you; Katharine is just dating you because of your money!"

"Ugh! She's lying! I love you sweetie and your daughter is just… Ugh!"

"Sorry Katharine baby. Jade you are grounded for one week. No television, no phone, and no friends! Why? First you have to kill your own mother and know your accusing my girlfriend, Katharine of stupid things!"

"But dad-"

"Go! Leave! Go up to your bedroom and stay in there the rest of the night!"

Jade then left upstairs to her room and locked the door.

She started to blubber. Then when she calmed down a little, Jade opened up her window, and climbed down the tree right next to her. She knew her dad wouldn't check up on her so she could just do this easy and be back later.

She closed her window just a little bit, put a thick piece of paper under it, and then closed it all the way.

And she was gone…

Flashback

"Jade, come in." Tori then stepped out of the way to let Jade in, and closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Tori said with concern in her voice.

"I-I," She paused then all of a sudden she broke down in tears and started talking super-fast. "My dad hates me! And his new girlfriend is a bitch. And she hates me too, not that I really care about that, I just want her gone. And she so mean to me and Tori I'm afraid and I need help. Please Tori will you help me?" Jade then calmed her talking a little bit, but she was still upset and grabbed onto the hem of Tori's shirt and kneeled in front of her with her head down.

"Jade I can't understand you; can you please calm down and repeat it slower?" Tori said resting her hands on Jade's back and rubbing slowly with her thumbs.

Jade did as she said, and repeated the whole story to Tori.

Just then, Jade picked her head up and looked at Tori with mascara running down her cheeks. Tori said she would be right back. She went to the bathroom, grabbed a rag, wet it and went back to Jade who was still sitting on the floor, now in a crisscross position.

"Here let me wipe the make-up off your face and we'll talk, okay?" Tori took the rag in her right hand and started wiping the make-up, and her left hand went under Jade's chin.

…

"Thanks Tori." Jade said.

"No problem Jade," She smiled and wiped off the rest of the mascara.

Jade looked into Tori's eyes and she looked back. They kept gazing into each other's eyes and as Jade slowly leaned in; she took a quick look at Tori's lips and kept leaning in. Tori just sat there, not knowing what to do, not really knowing what's going on, she's very confused right now.

BAM!

The slam of a door startled the girls and knocked Jade out of her 'trance', they pushed away from each other and they are now a few feet apart. They cleared their throats and didn't look up once at each other.

"Honey, why are you girls sitting on the floor? Why is Jade crying?" The sound of an older man's voice made Tori snap her head in his direction.

"Dad, uh… She came over and was crying so… I'm helping her with some problems… or something." She said.

"Oh okay… then I'll leave you two alone." Mr. Vega said, and then left.

Tori crawled back over to Jade and sat crisscross beside her. Tori then put her hand on Jade's upper leg, but not that far up. Ha.

"I will help you through this Jade, don't worry, you're not alone." Tori said barely above a whisper.

Jade leaned into Tori's side and Tori rested her chin on Jade's head.

…

Well this chapter wasn't much, but most of the action and drama and whatnot are going to happen in the next couple of chapters. It's going to be a bumpy ride for Jade and Tori. Jade goes along with Tori on her little 'mission' to find the Mystery Man and along the way some interesting things happen to them and between them. Read to find out! Also this week I'm going to try and put out two chapters instead of one. I already have my mind flowing with ideas and I'm going to write those ideas down now. See yeah!


End file.
